


To Err is Human; To Sin, Divine

by bluemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/pseuds/bluemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy has a Malfoy problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Err is Human; To Sin, Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Age disparity = 37/21.

Teddy has a really hard time keeping his eyes off Astoria Malfoy.

He knows he isn't supposed to feel this way about her; she's a mother, the mother of someone who's practically family, even. Scorpius and Albus have been going back and forth for years now, visiting each other every holiday they get and growing closer by the day. Teddy has been lucky enough to escort young Albus to the Malfoy home on more than one occasion, and on these occasions he watches Scorpius's mother.

She's married, but Mr. Malfoy is rarely home. He's out keeping their name in the papers, keeping it golden, lending money to one cause or another and championing for reform. It's the only way he's managed to escape the stink of being a Death Eater; Teddy hears the Potters debate the extent of Draco's honesty, but that doesn't matter to Teddy. Draco doesn't matter to Teddy at all.

Victoire was a lovely distraction for a while, a pretty young blonde with a delicious accent and a flair for spontaneity. Teddy cared about her more than he can say; he still does. But Victoire's gone off to France with her Aunt Gabrielle to "find herself," and she's left Teddy all alone in England. Teddy still feels slightly bitter about this, which is probably why he's drinking at the party.

He should have stopped already, but Teddy is bored and he hates parties, so he downs yet another gulp of fiery liquid. He's forgotten why he's here; it's the opening of yet another museum or political building. He doesn't care. Astoria Malfoy is here and he can't keep his eyes off her.

Her dress robes cling revealingly to her body; she's not exactly slender, but she has an incredibly pleasing shape. Teddy appreciates it quite a bit, though he shouldn't. But it isn't as though anyone's stopping him. Once again, Mr. Malfoy is nowhere to be found, and Mrs. Malfoy works the crowd with a dazzling smile. Teddy finds himself smiling just watching her. 

If Harry knew, he'd probably be furious, but Harry is dancing with his own wife and Teddy doesn't care what Harry thinks. Teddy doesn't pretend to be a Potter anymore. Teddy remembers a childhood filled with backyard Quidditch matches and weekly feasts; he remembers sitting at Harry's feet and soaking in the stories about Aurors and Darkness. But Teddy will never be a Potter.

But Teddy definitely doesn't want to think about Potters, so he grabs another drink and makes his way awkwardly across the hall without really looking at anything. People step aside and say hello, and Teddy halfheartedly waves back and continues to move. What he really wants is to go home, but since he's somehow found himself here, he might as well make the best of it.

"Hey," he says, sidling up to Mrs. Malfoy at the center of the room. She is in the middle of a conversation with somebody Teddy doesn't know, but he doesn't care. He is on his way to being pissed and he's having a terrible night, so he's here and he's going to do whatever the hell he wants to. "It's nice to see you here, Mrs. Malfoy."

To her credit, Astoria is as elegant and refined as ever, smiling graciously at Teddy as she politely waves off her conversational partner. "It was lovely to speak with you, Mr. Paddington," she says, and turns to Teddy. "Why, Mr. Lupin. I didn't know you'd be here."

Even the way she says his name gets his heart racing. Teddy shrugs and tries to look casual. "Where Harry goes, I go," he says, gesturing wildly in Harry's possible direction. "I'm like the lapdog of war heroes."

Astoria purses her lips briefly, then quickly darts her tongue out to lick them. Teddy is entranced, and desperately wanting another drink. "Well, it's certainly a pleasure to see you here," she says. "As it always is."

"I like seeing you, too, Mrs. Malfoy," Teddy says, giddy at her words.

"Call me Astoria," she replies, and Teddy wants to kiss her right then and there.

Instead, he grins like a loon and leans in close, stopping just short of touching her. "I will," he says softly. "Astoria."

He thinks at first that he has made a terrible error in judgment; her eyes widen and there is something like shock on her face. But then she reaches for him, gripping his wrist, and her lips widen into a playful smile. "I, of course, will continue to call you Mr. Lupin," she says, teasingly, and Teddy swears she flutters her eyelashes at him.

"Good," he says, playing back as best he can. "I love it when you call me that."

"Tell me, Mr. Lupin, are you amenable to a slight change in scenery?" Astoria asks, her tone all business, even as her fingers rub circles on Teddy's skin. "I, for one, could use a little air."

"Absolutely," Teddy replies. He is suddenly breathless, and his cock is twitching in his trousers. Can she really mean what he desperately hopes she means? It's not possible.

But Astoria pulls him away, her hand clutching his and their fingers intertwining as they walk casually across the hall. Teddy can hardly believe it. Surely somebody can see this happening. Surely he'll find himself at the wrong end of a wand or something, heaved out onto the street for daring to touch a married lady. But the party goes on as though it isn't even happening, as though Teddy is not being dragged off by Astoria Malfoy.

"I've seen you watching me," she says to him, speaking low into his ear as they walk side by side. "And not just tonight."

It's true. Teddy can deny it all he wants, but he has always had this Malfoy problem. He has looked at her many times, and yeah, he's fancied her, too. Maybe he's wondered what it would be like to have such a posh and gorgeous older woman underneath him. He's definitely wondering about it right this moment. The idea quickens Teddy's pulse; he can feel the blood rushing just under his skin. "Yeah," he says. "Have you been watching me, too?" He's not entirely sure where this is going, but he feels good and she's beautiful.

She doesn't answer, just throws him a devastating grin as they exit the main hall. Astoria seems to know exactly where things are going; she leads Teddy down a slim corridor to another door some ways away from the main party. She opens the door and ushers Teddy inside, closing them both in.

"How did you know?" Teddy asks, once the door is closed and they are truly alone. They are standing in a small room, though it is just as fancy as the main hall, with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and several gilded chairs along the walls, all cushioned in purple velvet. 

Astoria pushes Teddy towards one of these chairs until he tumbles into it, and then she is upon him. Her breath is warm on his skin as she settles on Teddy's lap, swinging her legs over his. Teddy feels his body responding immediately, as hot blood rushes straight to his cock, leaving him feeling light-headed and eager. "I'm well aware of when a man wants me," Astoria says, giving him a predatory look. "And you're one of the lucky ones. Because I want you as well."

"Fuck," Teddy breathes, his eyes widening. "This isn't right, you know," he says, and winces for saying such a thing.

She laughs, then leans in very close and licks a wet, hot line up his neck. "Doesn't that make it so much more enjoyable?" she asks, just before she kisses his lips.

Their mouths crash together, and from the moment of contact Teddy is lost to her, a wave of lust overtaking any conscious thoughts he may have had about this encounter. He's wanted this and dreamed of this for longer than he can even remember, and to have it happen now is so completely unreal that he keeps his eyes open, just to be sure it's really her above him. Astoria looks as elegant as ever, even as she grinds her body on top of him, even as she slips her hand into his pants and palms his quickly stiffening cock. "I've been waiting for the chance to do this," she whispers, wrapping her slender fingers tightly around his length. "You're an attractive man, Mr. Lupin."

"Am I?" Teddy is part shock, part laughter. The entire situation is like a ridiculous fantasy; Teddy at a party with his cock in Astoria's hand. It can't possibly be real, and Teddy dares to pinch himself. It hurts, but only vaguely, because Astoria is jerking him off and it's becoming more and more difficult to think about anything else.

She moans a little, a wordless affirmation of her feelings, and places Teddy's hand on her breast. "You know what I want," she says, her eyes cutting through him, her expression tense and expectant.

"Shit," says Teddy, wondering why he's even trying to think at all. He crushes her body to him, claiming her lips again in a kiss, as his hands wander her body. Her dress robes are tight but he manages to undo them, pushing them aside so as to better appreciate her form. Merlin, she's gorgeous. Teddy puts his hand in her knickers and finds her wet and wanting. The feel of her slick flesh against his fingers nearly sends him into orgasm right then and there; his head is spinning.

They arrange themselves, Astoria shifting so as to better position herself as Teddy pushes up against her, yanking her knickers aside. She pulls him into her, hissing with pleasure as his cock moves within her. Teddy shuts his eyes tight and leans back as she rides his body, grunting and moaning as she takes what she wants from him. He is more than happy to give it to her and finishes quicker than he would have liked, the pressure exploding in a burst of ecstasy as Astoria presses her fingers to his lips. 

She kisses him after, sweetly, and gently extricates herself from him, standing on the polished floor and fixing her clothing. "You ought to get back to the party, Mr. Lupin," she says, as an amused smile plays at her lips. "They'll be wondering where you've been."

"Is that it, then?" Teddy asks, feeling dazed. He is sweating and breathing heavily, struggling to get his bearings after what has just occurred. "Are we done?"

She just stands there smiling at him for a moment. "For the present," she says finally.

Astoria leaves the room and Teddy feels stupid again. He realizes suddenly that she's used him. She's seen him fancying her and taken advantage of it. Teddy feels very small.

He goes back to the party and tries to behave like a normal human being, making small talk and acting like he knows what he's talking about. But he's still got a Malfoy problem, and this evening has only made it worse. Now he'll never take his eyes off Astoria Malfoy.

And she knows it.

*****

Things continue as they always did. Albus wishes to visit his friend at the Manor, and Teddy accompanies him. Astoria greets them at the door; she smiles at Teddy. There is no trace of the predatory in her expression, or the wanton lust of her face in the throes of passion. She simply smiles, and asks Teddy how he is doing.

He says he's fine.

She serves them lunch and leaves them to their doings, retreating to her own section of the Manor whilst the boys practice magic and play Gobstones or Wizard Chess. Teddy hates chess, but he will always win at Gobstones.

Of course he thinks about her; how could he not after what they have shared? But he knows it's impossible. Draco Malfoy may not be around all that often, but he does exist, and Astoria will not leave him. It wouldn't be proper, and besides, what would Scorpius think? Teddy would prefer not to alert his own young friend to his wrongdoings.

Sometimes, though, when Al and Scorpius rush out into the garden to feed the peacocks, Astoria will place a hand on Teddy's arm and stop him from following them. Her smile is not so innocent then.

In those moments, Teddy wants to stop, but he can't. He's sure Victoire would scold him for this line of thought, telling him to be an adult and take some responsibility for his actions. "There is no 'can't,'" she would tell him. Probably Harry and Ginny would say the same thing.

But when Astoria Malfoy smiles in that seductive manner and asks Teddy for some help in the bedroom, shaking her hips and placing a hand on his shoulder or even his cock, Teddy is sure that, in some cases, there are definitely "can'ts."

He wonders what Albus and Scorpius think when he is gone for half an hour, when he comes back downstairs with his face flushed and his hair a tousled mess. He feels like he is wearing his sins like a banner, a flashing red badge on his chest. The throbbing of his cock in his trousers feels like a beacon to the world at large. But they never say anything.

He will be caught someday. It's an inevitability, with the way these things tend to go. But it's obvious that Astoria doesn't care, so long she can take Teddy whenever she wants him.

Teddy finds he doesn't mind too much, either.


End file.
